The present disclosure relates generally to paperboard containers, and more particularly to divider box and assembly.
Existing divider systems are primarily for providing internal dividers within the box container perimeter. The dividers may be formed of interlocking sheets. The interlocking sheets commonly comprise interior divided cells, and perimeter cells that are open around the perimeter of the divider. Alternatively, interlocking divider partitions do not delineate a complete perimeter cell, but provide for an abbreviated perimeter cell that functions as an air cell around the perimeter of the divider.
These perimeter air cells result in a waste of a significant portion of the box container volume, and add weight to the divider system that does not provide for additional item cells. Heavy items carried in the interior cells in such designs may shift and collapse the perimeter air cells, allowing additional shifting of the contents of the box container. Shifting can cause impact damage or lead to the collapse of a stack of box containers.
In view of the foregoing, an improved divider box assembly is needed, particularly in improvement in the strength of the box containers to allow for stacking with less risk of collapse.
In an embodiment of the invention, a divider box may contain a plurality of individual compartments. Such an embodiment may comprise a series of substantially parallel transverse panels. Each transverse panel having a top edge, a bottom edge, and a pair of side edges. The transverse panels have a series of slots extending from the bottom edge of each transverse panel upwardly. Each transverse panel may have a folded tab at each side edge thereof. The divider box may also include a series of substantially parallel longitudinal panels. Each longitudinal panel has a top edge, a bottom edge, and a pair of side edges. The transverse panels may have one or more slots extending from the top edge of each transverse panel downwardly. The transverse panels and the longitudinal panels may be perpendicularly disposed with the transverse panel slots being placed within the longitudinal panel slots to create a crate of individual compartments. The divider box also has at least a pair of exterior panels. Each exterior panel has a top edge, a bottom edge, and a pair of side edges. The exterior panels may be formed from a material similar to that of the transverse and longitudinal panels or may be formed from a material having a higher resistance to deformation. These exterior panels may surmount the transverse and longitudinal panels, forming an outside surface of the divider box. Each folded transverse panel tab may be joined to the exterior panels. The divider box may also comprise a lid and a bottom tray.
The drawings will be described in further detail below.